Heavy Weapon Dude
For the chaingun wielding zombie in Doom 3, see Commando (Doom 3). right|thumb|256px|A [[MBF|friendly heavy weapon dude in the PWAD DSV3-War, by Samuel "Kaiser" Villarreal.]] The heavy weapon dude (called a former commando in the Doom II manual) is the most powerful type of human which has been turned into a zombie during the invasion from hell. The monster appears as a robust red-eyed bald man with a bloody mouth, wearing bloodstained, red body armor and boots over slate-gray pants, and carries a chaingun with its accompanying ammo belt. Its skin tone is a bit darker than that of the other former humans, and it is the first of the enemies introduced in Doom II to make an appearance in the game. The Doom instruction manual says: Geeze, weren't shotgun zombies bad enough? At least when you fade these jerks you get a cool chaingun. Combat characteristics The heavy weapon dude attacks by firing its chaingun, which does slightly less damage per bullet than the player's chaingun and has a rate of fire that is also a bit lower. Once the chaingun guy begins to fire, however, it continues until its target dies or leaves its line of sight, or the monster is stunned (causing it to move immediately afterward) or destroyed. When felled, it falls apart and it drops the chaingun, which contains 10 bullets (or 20 on the "I'm too young to die" and "Nightmare!" skill levels). Tactical analysis Because heavy weapon dudes employ a ranged attack that starts quickly and continues in rapid succession (even the spiderdemon pauses briefly in its tracks before firing, giving the player a fraction of a second to take cover), which cannot be dodged, the player must avoid spending any time within short or medium range of them, if possible. One shot from the shotgun at close range often kills a chaingun dude, and continuous fire from the player's chaingun at close range almost always prevents the zombie from firing, while chaingun "tapping" normally limits it to retaliating with a couple of shots during the remainder of his existence. Since like all monster heavy weapon dudes do not have any limits on ammunition used, multiple chaingun zombies at any good distance may well reduce the player's health by 100 or more points in the time it takes to cross a large room; in such a situation, it may be essential to remain in motion. The heavy weapon dude's high rate of fire makes it a formidable presence in monster-monster battles; provided it survives the initial blow (Given their 70 hit points, this is usually the case with an unharmed one), one of these zombies can actually often take down a healthy cacodemon or even a revenant. A heavy weapon dude can also sometimes defeat a hell knight, a mancubus or an arachnotron at close range, when the chaingun manages to continuously stun the opponent, preventing any return fire. Like all hitscan-firing enemies, heavy weapon dudes will gladly mow each other down if provoked. Notes Internally the Doom source code gives the heavy weapon dude the type name MT_CHAINGUY. Data |- | |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} |} Appearance statistics In classic Doom, the heavy weapon dude is first encountered on these maps: The IWADs contain the following numbers of heavy weapon dudes: Doom RPG In Doom RPG, the chaingun zombie appears as the "commando" monster class. There are three variations, identified by color: * Troop (yellow) * Commando (blue) * Assassin (normal colors) Their attacks are capable of destroying jammed doors, much like the axe does, and will attack three times consecutively. They are weakest against plasma attacks. Sources * Doom II FAQ/Walkthrough by Tim Brastow, at gamefaqs.com